Sea and Sky
by MajorStupoid
Summary: Sora was the average kid. He generally liked everyone, except for really snooty people. One in particular that got under his skin, was his friends' friend, Kairi. He thought she thought highly of herself, and was the stupest of them all. What would happen if he actually had to spend time with her?


Hey, it's me, Sora. I'm the cool guy from Destiny College. Me and my best friends Riku and Roxas share a house, and Roxas's girlfriend lives with us too. Both of them had found their "special someone", but I haven't yet.

Namine, Roxas's girlfriend, was the friend of Kairi, my worst nightmare. She was one of those snobby girls that thought highly of themselves, and only cared about one thing, boys. Namine says that she befriended her and Xion, Riku's girlfriend, in grade school, before they gave in to peer-pressure, yeah right. I still think she's annoying.

Also, there's this gang in town called Organization XIII. They suck, nothing more to be said.

Anyway, it was just a normal day at school, until science.

"Okay class. This project is going to count for half of your grade for this semester. It is going to be a partner project. I'll pick them, so let's see. Riku with Selphie, Roxas and Namine, and…Sora with Kairi."

"What?" we said in unison.

"No complaining."

She read off the rest of the partners.

"Okay, you will have to work out a time schedule. The project is to make an essay and a Triboard of any eco systems that you have learned about all throughout your lives."

The class was dismissed.

"Hey Kairi."

"Okay, I'll come over to your place tonight after I eat, and we can decide there." She put it simply. I nodded slowly. But you see what I mean? She's annoying.

We both headed in opposite directions, and I was in a terrible mood and I was dreading the coming evening. Maybe I could go to the bar and ditch her, I don't know.

I decided to give her a chance, and I stayed. I was watching TV when the door knocked. Ugh, she's here. I answered and saw her looking normal for once.

"Hi Sora." She greeted me quietly, which took me by surprise. I expected her to just walk right in and start ordering me around or something. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure."

She sat herself a fair distance away from me.

"So, um, what do you want to science project to be about?" I asked.

"I always thought the sea was kind of interesting." Her eyes glimmered at the thought.

"O-okay."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just you're like a totally different person."

"Like Namine says, it's peer pressure, not me."

"Hmmm, so where do you want to start?"

By the end of the night we worked out what we would talk about, and why we would talk about them, and we agreed that I would write the essay. Kairi was surprisingly very smart about her decisions. She always explained why she decided things, and what she would like to do very thoroughly.

Kairi checked her watch. "Oh, I have to go."

I was kind of disappointed. Wait, did I just say that?

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

The next day was just like any other. Then the following evening, Riku asked me something.

"So, how'd things go with Kairi last night?"

"Hmmm?"

"Come on, Sora, I know you want to talk all about it." He smirked.

"Okay, fine. She was actually really nice."

"Didn't Namine tell you?"

"Yeah, but did you really expect a person with as bad ADD as me to listen?"

My attention focused on the TV.

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

"I said Xion's bringing Kairi over here tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Okay fine, but no one comes in my room, got it?"

"Okay drama queen."

"Why I outta-"

"Hey!" Roxas called from the door way. "Hey, lovebirds, me and Namine are going to the movies, want to come?"

"Who are you calling-?"

"Sure, let's rock!" I agreed excitedly, though I know I won't be able to focus on it that well.

The movie was weird. Something about a woman in a coma. Her spirit haunting a drunk, and then when she wakes up they get together because he made her a garden. This was Namine's idea, no doubt.

But, as intentional as it sounds, we saw Kairi and Xion on the way out. Riku did his, uh, stuff with Xion, but me and Kairi just kind of stared awkwardly at each other, just acknowledging that the other was there, I guess.

"Okay, well, me and Namine are heading back; you guys can walk home, or something."

"Okay, see ya!" Xion waved goodbye to Namine. Then she eyed me and Kairi. "Uh, is there something going on between those two?" she whispered to Riku.

This broke both of us out of our thoughts, and we turned away from each other.

The couple chuckled. "Scratch that, I know now."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Kairi questioned.

"Oh nothing." She replied.

"Come on Xion; let's go back before Roxas leaves."

Then they left us alone.

"So, uh, Kairi, how've things been?"

She giggled. "Fine, you?"

"Good."

After that we stood awkwardly trying to think of something to say. "You want to go get some ice-cream?" I asked.

"Uh sure."

We walked to the stand, I paid, and we ate in silence.

I walked her back to her house, and I walked back to mine. I fell onto the couch from exhaustion.

"Hmmm, you're home late."

I looked up, and saw Namine. Heh, the others were probably asleep.

"Yeah, I was out."

"You were out with Kairi, weren't you?"

"Strange, I never knew you were the curious type."

"You'd be surprised."

I smirked. "Okay, fine, I was out with Kairi."

"Does this mean you two are going out?"

"No, we just had some ice-cream together. I still can't stand her at school."

"You just have to get used to her, and then she might change for you."

"How do you know that?"

"I changed, for Roxas."

"Oh yeah, that was when you three were still foolishly working for that stupid Organization XIII, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Yeah, water under the bridge. No one blames you for Axel."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night."

Hmmm, did I like Kairi? No, of course not. Sea and Sky could never meet…could they?

The next day, Kairi was her usual annoying self at school, and as promised, she and Xion came by after school. I stayed in my room, despite both Roxas and Riku nagging me to come out. After I took a shower, I went down for a glass of Coke. Of course, with me not paying attention, I slipped and fell down the stairs, right in the middle of their conversation.

"Ow, man, that hurt."

"Aw, did Sora get a boo-boo?" Namine joked.

"No, I'm fine."

I got up, but my leg really hurt, so I more like limped back up the stairs. As I was reading my stupid reading assignment, a got a knock to my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kairi."

"Come in."

She opened the door, but didn't step inside.

"What's up?"

"Well, you see, they keep nagging me to do this, and they offered twenty bucks so, will you go out with me?"

"Whoa, they only offered twenty bucks?"

"Okay, fine, a hundred."

"Hmmm."

I had to think hard. Do I like Kairi? She was nice, but I'm not sure about her at school.

"Fine, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Just be yourself everywhere you go. Don't give into peer-pressure anymore."

"Why?"

"Eh, to tell you the truth, you kind of annoy me at school."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Again, just be yourself, and I accept."

"Okay."

She smiled warmly at me. She then went back downstairs, and then uproar started up, and then they all came to my room.

"You agreed?"

"Why?"

"I thought you didn't like her?"

"Who are you and what did you do with Sora."

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Okay, I'll answer all your questions; just get out of the room." They all stepped out. I slammed the door, and quickly locked it. After that, they repeatedly knocked, so I just put on headphones and music.

After a while, I took them out, a continued the stupid homework. Then after I finished, I got a soft knock to my door.

"Sora?" Kairi's smallish voice was muffled by the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She slowly opened and closed the door.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I thought about what you said, and…"

"Are going to keep a promise?"

She smiled, and nodded. "Well, that's good; I thought you were lying, ah, no offense."

"I was going to, and then I noticed you were right."

We sat there awkwardly.

"Well, I have to go now, bye, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

Then she left as quietly as she came in. Hmmm, I guess I did like her.

The next day, I didn't see Kairi all that much. But I heard she kept the promise, and that was enough for me.

The next day, nothing really special happened, until that night.

It was just a regular night, when Xion and Kairi showed up. Since the commotion was no longer in effect, everyone was just sitting around. I went up to my room as per usual, and my attention flickered from one thing to the next.

Then I heard a knock, and then Kairi came in.

"Hi." I greeted, "What's up?"

"Uh, we need to work."

"Now? I'm busy following some dust here."

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting?" she sounded almost hurt.

"No, fine, I wrote the essay, you can look over it, and I'll go look for a spare Triboard." I handed her the papers.

Then, when finally found the stupid Triboard, I went up, and saw Kairi waiting.

"Well, it took some doing, but I finally found one."

"Good, now we can just finish it."

"Hmm, do you want to draw, or should I get stuff off the internet?"

"Internet is much quicker."

"Got it."

I got the pictures.

"Well, Sora this is actually really good. I'm impressed."

"Hey, believe it or not, I can be pretty deep."

"Yeah sure."

"But you," I moved her head to look at me. "I found that you never stray from the point, except when you are lost in thought…of me."

"Hey, like you're not the same."

"You're right, I think of you 24/7."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I do." I said sincerely. "Ever since you first came over, you have never left my thoughts."

"Uh, creeper much?"

"Am I?" I moved closer.

"…No, but do you know what you really are?"

"What?"

She kissed me slightly. "A complete and utter…god."

"If I'm a god, then you're my…goddess." I answered, and kissed her very passionately back.

Sea and Sky have finally met, and lived forever, despite being opposites.


End file.
